


Phone Time is Fun Time

by Misshyen, Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams



Series: JJ and Haley: Summer Love [4]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Date, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NA fiction, NSFW, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Phone Sex, first time phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/pseuds/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams
Summary: JJ and Haley share an intimate phone call together for the first time.





	Phone Time is Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Misshyen

Fenway Stadium was alive with enthusiastic cheers and shouts as JJ, Haley, and their good friends Megan and Ben sat in on a double date watching the ball game one afternoon.  For August, the day was warm and breezy rather than the usual humidity and sweltering heat.

The game was in full swing, Red Sox in the lead by six points.  JJ was amused as he watched Haley belting out Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond with her friend.  He looked over at Ben who caught his look before they laughed at the girls.  Meg elbowed Ben and giggled before putting her arm around Haley and swaying while they sang along with the crowd.

 _“Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely_  
_We filled it up with only two_  
 _And when I hurt_  
 _Hurting runs off my shoulders_  
 _How can I hurt when I'm holding you_

_One, touching one  
Reaching out, touching me, touching you”_

The popular chorus was just about to start.  Meg and Haley looked at each other with eager grins before jumping up to sing.  Meg pulled Ben up as well, who pretended he was indifferent to the song but his grin said otherwise.

_“Sweeeeet Caroline!  Oh oh oh!  
Good times never seemed so good.  So good, so good, so good!”_

The three swayed and shouted the words to the song laughing together at their merriment.

Haley was holding up and waving a Wally the mascot doll JJ had bought for her the last time he and Ben had grabbed some more snacks for the group.  She looked back at him happily and her face fell with concern when she noticed that he was sitting quietly with a sour look on his face.  She sat down next to him, putting Wally at her feet.

“Are you okay?  You look green.”  She put her hand on his forehead and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I think I had one too many hotdogs.”  JJ muttered, rubbing his stomach.

“Well nobody forced you guys to have a mini hot dog eating contest.”  She scolded gently.

“I know I know, I’m kicking myself now.”  He took a small hesitant sip from his water bottle and gave a low pained moan, afraid of putting anything else in his already volatile stomach.

“Hey JJ, you can’t handle the hotdogs?  You should have known not to mess with the master.”  Ben laughed, leaning across the girls to gloat at him.

“Dude, how can you eat that many and not feel like shit?”  He grumbled back at Ben’s gloating, resting his head on Haley’s with a pained moan.

“Leave him alone sweetie, he’s sick.”  Meg said to Ben.  She dug around in her purse and pulled out a blue packet, handing it to Haley.  “Here, put this in his water bottle.  It’s just Alka Seltzer, it works fast.  You’ll feel better soon.  It’ll break up the junk in his gut.”

Haley took the bottle and prepared the mix for him.  She passed it over and he held it while making a disgusted face.

“Hurry and chug it while it’s bubbly.”  Haley soothed.

“I can’t fit anything else in my belly.”  He complained with a grimace.

“Drink!”  Haley demanded.

JJ’s eyes widened in surprise and he tilted the bottle, slugging back the medicine.  He sat back and made a face.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Disgusting is when you eat six hotdogs in fifteen minutes.”  Haley reminded him.

“Feel bad for me, I’m sick.”  JJ pouted.

“I do feel bad for you.”  She patted his thigh and rested her head on his arm, “Maybe we should get you home though.  You look terrible.”

“I think that’s a good idea, I really feel like crap.  I’m sorry guys.”  He leaned forward and gave apologetic glances to Meg and Ben.

Ben laughed, “Take the walk of shame, man.”  Meg and Haley both glared at him and he slunk down in his seat.  Meg hugged Haley goodbye and then leaned back behind Haley to pat JJ’s shoulder before the couple stood to leave

“Feel better J.”  She said sympathetically.

“Yeah J, maybe you can redeem yourself on the trip coming up.”  Ben chuckled peeking around her.

“You need to stop.”  Meg warned, biting back a smile.

“Don’t forget your barf bag.”  Ben laughed.

“Ben, enough.”  Meg said.

Haley wrapped her arm around JJ’s waist as they made their way out of the stands and toward the car.

* * *

 

Later in the evening the pair sat on JJ’s couch watching TV, Haley rubbed his belly absentmindedly as he laid with his head on her lap.  The air conditioner’s low rumble filled the room with a soothing hum as they relaxed in the cool air.

“Sorry about the hot dogs and ruining the day.”  He muttered pathetically, looking up at her with tired eyes.

“You didn’t ruin anything.  I’m just glad your finally feel better.”  She looked down and smiled in relief.  He had gotten in the door and immediately ran for the bathroom, the contents of his hot dog eating contest making their sudden reemergence giving his belly much needed relief.

As he was in the bathroom, Haley had waited nearby, finding a small trashcan and wetting a small cloth, before making him go lie down for a bit as she prepared some ginger ale after he emerged from the bathroom holding his belly.  He had fallen asleep with her playing with his hair as she flipped channels while he napped.

“You didn’t have to stay and take care of me.”  He gestured to bowl of broth and cup of ginger ale on the coffee table.

“Sure I did, you were hurting and you looked so pale.  I couldn’t leave you like that.”

He smiled and looked up at her, “You’re too good to me.”

Haley looked down at him, lowering her head for a kiss as he leaned up to meet her halfway.  JJ leaned back down and she began to play with his hair again.  She leaned back up and let out a disappointed groan, “I hate to do this, but I have to get going.  I have work in the morning.”

“Nooo, I need my belly rubbed some more.”  JJ pouted.

“You’ll be alright, you’re a big boy.”  Haley laughed, “Take it easy tonight, rest your tummy.”

“Okay Nurse Haley.”  JJ sat up and leaned over her, running his hand along her thigh, slowly moving it higher up until he was holding her lower back.

Haley leaned into him, resting a hand on his chest.

“Jay, I have to go.”  She murmured more to herself than anyone as he moved closer, his hand moving up to cup her breast.  She gave him a sly smile and raised an eyebrow.  “I thought you didn’t feel well?”

“Nurse Haley worked her magic on me.”  He murmured, kissing her ear.  He felt Haley relax against him before beginning to sit up again.

“Okay handsome, I really want to stay but I need to go.”

JJ put his head on her shoulder and gave a soft groan of regret.

“Okay.”  He moved his hand back to her thigh and stroked it with his thumb.

“I’ll call you later before bed though.  I need to talk about something.”  She

JJ noticed her sudden change of tone and he searched her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.  I just… I want to talk about you and me.”

“You and me?  What about us?”  JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s kind of important but I need to go, seriously.  It’s getting late.”

JJ shook his head, biting his lips together.

“No, don’t do that.  You can’t say that you have to go and then tell me that you have something important to talk about and then leave me hanging.  What’s bothering you?”

Haley sighed, “It’s nothing really I guess.  It’s just about our last date.”

“Is it about what happened after the date?”  JJ sat up and his face grew serious.

“Kind of.  Can we talk about it later?

“Haley, talk to me now.  You know you can talk to me.  Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “No not at all!  After the date when we were on the couch, I didn’t think I could stop.  I didn’t want to stop.”

JJ sighed in relief and took her hand.  “I didn’t either.”

“If the alarm hadn’t gone off I don’t know what would have happened.”

She looked up at JJ and found him watching her with a gentle half smile.

“I know how you feel.  It’s not just you, Hale.”  He gave her a small kiss on the lips and backed up.

Haley frowned slightly and shook her head.  “No no, you don’t get it.  If I had stayed with you… it would have been my first time.”

JJ’s eyes widened for a second before he tilted his head slightly studying her expression.  “Ohhhh.  Well that’s okay!”

“Maybe for you.”  She sighed in frustration, “You don’t understand.”

JJ frowned, “Why don’t you think I’d understand.”

“Well…”  She cleared her throat nervously, “I assume that you’re a little more skilled in the intimacy department.”

It dawned on him what Haley was trying to say and he let out a tiny chuckle before taking her hands.

“Haley it would have been a first for me too.”  He said softly, his tone of voice sincere.

“Really?”  She looked up at him a little surprised by his admission.

“Yes.”  JJ squeezed her hands gently, “I meant it when I said I’m not a pro with the ladies.  I had a close friend slash girlfriend in high school my senior year but we were just handsy and explored a little, that was it.  When I got my scholarship and started school here I wasn’t interested in dating really.  Not until I met you.”

Haley smiled and nodded, “Same with me.  Just handsy but nothing more.  I just figured since you are so kind and friendly and you look so handsome, you’ve have had experience and I’d feel silly trying to keep up with you.”

JJ gave a quirky smile, “Nope.  We’ll be learning together if we go down that road together.”  He pulled Haley in close to hold her.  “Which I don’t know about you, but I would like that very much.  You don’t know what you do to me Ms. Cavill.”

He put his arm on the back of the couch and leaned back.

“Honestly, when I first saw you, you looked so mature and beautiful, I thought maybe you had a boyfriend already because you’re not like the other girls who have flirted with me before.  You’re so happy and peaceful, you make me smile with your energy.

She blushed, “I do?”

“Yes.  You’re adorable, and that night on the porch, you were sweet and kind of shy, like you want all of me not just the outside me.”

He looked away and then back at her his own cheeks warming, “If that makes any sense, I mean.”

“It does.”  Haley assured him.  JJ pulled her over to him and kissed the top of her head.

“So yeah, I’m not some womanizing college man.  I’m just a boring computer nerd who likes the beach and pretty brunettes named Haley.”

“I didn’t say you were a womanizer!”  Haley laughed.

“I’m just teasing you.”  JJ stood and offered his hand to help Haley stand, “But I should let you get home.  I’ll walk you to your car.”

Haley shook her head, “You don’t have to do that, I parked in a good spot.  I’ll be okay.”

She leaned up to kiss him goodbye.  “I’ll call you soon.”  She promised.

“You’d better.  I’m hoping Nurse Haley offers aftercare for her patients.”

“Oh she does.”  She said with a smile, “You’re her number one patient.”

* * *

 

To JJ’s dismay, it was a full week he was able to talk to Haley again in full conversations.  They had exchanged quick texts here and there, but they were both so busy with their work, friends and sometimes family that they were exhausted by evening and would just say a quick goodnight before bed.  The last small conversation they had she had fallen asleep while on the phone with him.

When he called her on Saturday night, she answered with her familiar upbeat voice and he grinned in excitement over the sound.

“I’m so glad it’s you, I just want to curl up in bed and talk.”  Haley said.

“I haven’t talked to you all week, I’ve missed you.”  He said listening to her giggle on the other end of the line.

He heard a yawn on the other end of the line, “I know, I’ve had a lot going on with swim lessons, family stuff, and some school prep.  I get home and start to fall asleep in the shower.”

“I understand.  I’m glad you’re awake now though.”  He got comfortable on the couch and stretched a long leg out with his other foot resting on the floor.  “If you want you can come over for a while, I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

He waited expectantly for her answer while looking around to check the cleanliness of the apartment.  It wasn’t filthy but it needed straightening up.  It was passable in his opinion.

“I can’t.  I want to, but I have to be up super early tomorrow.”

JJ bit back a disappointed sigh, “Oh okay.  We can talk until you pass out on me like the last conversation.”

Haley laughed, “Hey!  I feel so bad about that.  How long was I out before you realized?”

“About five minutes.  I heard you snoring.”

He lazily scratched his bare chest and belly, smiling at her laugh.

“I don’t snore!”

“You do, it was a tiny little girlie snore, it was cute.”

“Oh yeah?  You do these little moans in your sleep.”

JJ’s eyes widened, “I do not.”

“You do!  It was at the beach when we fell asleep in my room.  I don’t know what you’re thinking about but it must be a good dream.”  Haley teased before mocking him playfully making small moans.

JJ listened to her voice and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the sound.  He pictured her under him as he explored her body, planting small kisses all over her, her hands gripping at his back and his hair urging him on.

He must have been deep in thought because he heard Haley calling his name.

“J?  Are you still there?”

He cleared his throat and gave the growing bulge in his pajama pants a small squeeze.  “Yeah, I’m okay.  I just miss you.”

“I do too.”

“Can I see you again soon?  I need to touch you.”

“Do you think about me?”  He heard the catch in her voice at her sudden question and he bit his lips together, running his hand along his growing erection.

“I do.  All of the time, Hale.”  Giving himself a tight squeeze, he bit back small groan, wishing Haley’s hands were working him instead of his own.

“No, I mean do you _think_ about me.  Like after the aquarium and I had to leave after things were getting intense.  Did you think about me later?  Because I, kind of _think_ about you at night sometimes and it’s driving me crazy not touching you too.”

JJ felt his lower belly flutter at her words and he let out a harsh breath.  She had just admitted to touching herself while thinking about him and it had nearly set him over the edge.  He knew Haley was shy but no prude yet he hadn’t expected her admission.   He slid his hand along his lower belly and shifted himself on the couch so he was lying back further.

“I’m starting to _think_ about you right now.”  He admitted, finally sliding his hand into his pants taking hold of himself fully with a relieving squeeze and gave a few small strokes.

“You…are?”  Haley’s voice was small but curious on the other end of the phone.

“Mm hm.  Since I heard you make those moans a few minutes ago.  I got hard immediately at that.”

“Ohhh I see.”  Her voice was now playful, “Should I put on my best phone sex voice?  Ohhhhh JJ, I’m soooo hot for you.”

JJ screwed his eyes shut and pictured her climbing over his thighs, pulling his boxers down as he lifted his hips for her.  He continued his light strokes with a small hum of pleasure.

“JJ you make me sooooooo hot and wet.”  She groaned, her voice husky filled with giggles.

“Haley…”  His voice was tight as he dragged his fist along his eager cock at her words imagining her kissing down his belly slowly working toward his erection, looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

“Are you really doing it?”  She asked curiously, a lilt in her voice told him she was aroused as well.

JJ let out a gasp as his hand hit a sensitive area of skin and bit back a low moan.  He was amazed at how natural it felt to tease himself while talking to Haley.

“Uh huh.  Keep talking to me.”  He breathed.

“I’m not… I mean, I haven’t really done this before.”

JJ chuckled and let out a small groan of pleasure.  “We’re doing it right now, Hale.  Talk to me.”

“Umm ok, so how do you, I mean how are you touching it?”  There was a pause.  “Wait, that’s not very hot to ask I guess.”  Her voice sounded a bit down for asking.

“You’re fine and it’s actually very hot.  I’m handling it underhand and rubbing slowly.”  He swallowed hard, “I’m picturing you touching me like our last date.”

“Liked that did you?”  She giggled, her voice sounding confident again.

“Oh yeah, but I don’t know if your petite little hands could wrap around me all the way.”  He teased, making a small face for his comment.  He was larger as far as he knew but didn’t want to sound like a jerk.

“I’d have to use my mouth too then.”  She replied, her voice breathless.

“You would, I’d like that.”  He groaned softly as he imagined her sliding her lips and tongue along the underside of his aroused crown looking up at him for his reaction, her big blue eyes half closed with lust.

He heard rustling on the other end of the line.  He pictured her sliding under her sheets after undressing, maybe keeping on her bra but taking off her panties for access.

“Are you in bed?”  He asked while sitting up some to get comfortable.

“Yeah, I just took off my panties and got back into bed.  If you don’t mind me joining you.  If that’s okay.”  She seemed nervous again and JJ smiled.

“Are you kidding?  Please do.”  He kept a slow tight rhythm as he stroked himself, listening to Haley breathing in small pants.  “I want to hear you too.”

“Okay, well I’m not used to this so I may not be very good at it.”

“Talk to me, Haley.”  He said almost pleading, ignoring her anxious comment.

“Sorry, I’m just not sure what to say.  Is that stupid?”

“Not at all, just tell me what you’re thinking about or what you’re doing.  Like I’m doing with you.”

He heard a small exhale, “Okay, um, I uh, I’m picturing your fingers on my body right now.  They’re at my waist and moving lower slowly like your trying to remember everything you do to me.  I’m laying back and you pulled me closer spreading my legs a little.  You’re lying on your belly on my bed, resting between my legs.”

JJ gave his erection a squeeze as a spurt of pre-cum ran down the head of his stiff cock to his fingers.  He pictured everything Haley described and let out a harsh breath of air.  “What am I doing now?”  He asked, closing his eyes.

“You’re moving lower between my legs, spreading them farther apart.  You’re on the floor in front of my bed now and you’re running your tongue along my inner thigh while looking up at me.

“I want to do that to you.”  He said softly, imagining how she’d feel, wondering about her taste and scent.

“I do too.”  She replied with a small moan.

“Oh God Haley, those moans get me so hot.”  He grunted, starting to move faster.  “Are you touching yourself?”

“Mm hm.”  She sounded a bit far away and the breathiness of her voice gave away her own pleasure.

“What are you doing?”  He had a firm grip on his cock, pumping steadily.  He was trying to prolong his orgasm but he’d been so pent up and missed holding Haley, he wasn’t sure how long he could last listening to her voice describe her actions.

“I’m sliding two fingers along myself, I’m getting wetter.”  She answered, her voice more confident.

“Shit, what else?  I’m so hard I have pre-cum now.”  He gasped, rolling the firm head of his cock in his fist.

“I’m sliding them on either side of my clit really slow.  I’m picturing your tongue on my pussy, flicking up and down and then in circles."

Hearing her say the word pussy caused his back to arch and he let out a small cry, nearly coming in his hand.  Amazingly he had held back but he was so close it was hard to stop and relax.  “Dirty talker.”  He scolded teasingly, “You almost made me come just now.”

A soft giggle met his ear, “Hmm, I’m not far behind, trust me.”

“Don’t stop talking.  What else am I doing to you?”  He gripped the base of his cock hard, taking a deep breath, trying to stay focused.

“Your hands are holding my legs apart kind of rough but you rub them gently as you go down on me.  For someone with large hands, you’re so gentle while you play with me.”

He heard her take a deep breath and let it out raggedly.  He squeezed the base of his cock to try to slow himself down.  A soft whine on the other end of the phone caused his belly to flip again and he let out a curse.  “Jesus, you sound so hot like this.”  
  
She gasped and let out a moan, “JJ I don’t know how long I can last.  I’m so close.”

He pushed his hips toward his fist, thrusting faster as his fist squeezed tighter.  He pictured Haley on top of him, her petite frame riding him hard, her hands on his chest supporting herself as she moved up and down his shaft.  Her head was bent forward as she moved, eyes closed, letting out mewling sounds of pleasure as she used him for her own pleasure.

“I’m right there with you.”  He panted.  “I picture you riding me, Hale.  You’re moving hard and fast on my dick.”

“Yeah?”  He heard slick sounds from the other end of the line and knew Haley was soaked and rubbing herself hard.

“You sound so wet.  How wet do you get?”

“You have no idea Jay.  Ohhhh my God it feels so good.  I’m so wet right now, I always get really wet.”

Her moaning was getting louder and more insistent.  JJ felt his balls tightening and the pressure building.  He wanted her to be next to him, but he would take this for now.

“JJ I’m getting close.”  She gasped suddenly.  “I wish you were here with me.”

“Me too.”  He agreed, his voice gruff.  “Shit this feels so good.”  He felt the familiar pulses starting in his groin and he let out a loud groan.  “I’m gonna come…”  He grunted out loudly in warning.

Haley let out a rough cry, “Jay I’m gonna come.  Can’t stop anymore… gonna come!”

JJ leaned his head back and pumped his fist furiously trying to catch up to her.  He heard her let out a long cry and just as she called his name, he felt his own orgasm erupt from him in sharp long bursts.

“Shit!”  He grunted, gripping himself with his head tossed back, eyes shut tight.  Listening to her breathing heavily as her moans quieted, he rode out his orgasm, body shuddering, picturing her jacking him as she knelt in front of him with a sly smile, looking up into his eyes, milking him dry.

A few moments later he relaxed, his thoughts of Haley over as he held himself gently, softening quickly as he sat catching his breath.

“Haley?”  He licked his parched lips and gave one more final soft shudder as his spent body relaxed again.

It was quiet on the other end of the line and he began to worry.  What if she was embarrassed now or?  “Haley?  You okay?”

“Oh my God, JJ.  That was…”  She took a deep breath and then let out a small laugh.  “Wow, you sounded amazing.”

He let out a breath of relief and smiled.

“There you are, I thought you left me.”

“No never.”

“I’m sorry I was kind of speedy.  You get me going with your voice and everything you were saying.”

“I did?”  She sounded genuinely surprised.

“Haley, I care about you a lot.  You are the sexiest woman I know.  You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Well I have some idea, I did get a handful last week before the alarm went off.”  She giggled.

He laughed and sat up, making a face at the mess in his hand.

“If you’ll excuse me for a second, I need to go clean up, be right back.”

“Me too, okay.”

He got up on shaky legs and hurried to the bathroom to freshen up.  When he got back, Haley was humming a song while she waited.  “Okay, I’m back.  So once again, I’m not always that fast.”

“You’re fine.”  Haley replied with a gentle laugh, “You got me going too and I couldn’t stop myself”.  They were quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.  “So that’s phone sex huh?”

“How was it for you?”  JJ asked playfully.

“I uh, wow… want to do it again?”  She asked with a small chuckle.

“I might need a minute but I’m game.”  He laughed.

He sat up a little on the couch and looked over at his calendar.

“You’re still in for the camping trip right?”

“Absolutely.  I got the time off and I’m ready to go.”

“You could, if you want, share a room with me.  The others are all staying in rooms as couples but if you aren’t comfortable with it I understand.”  He caught himself rambling and closed his eyes throwing his head back with a silent curse.

“I’m okay with that.  Are you sure you can handle my snores?”  Haley laughed.

“As long as you can handle my moans.”  JJ replied.

“I think I’ll be ok with them, trust me.”

They chatted quietly discussing the camping trip plans as well as plans for the rest of the summer.

“Jay?”  She asked softly

“Yeah?”

“I consider us a couple.  I mean I did before, but after tonight I’d like to think that we’re more than just dating.”

JJ’s heart skipped a beat and he grinned.

“I do too, Hale.  When you took care of me last week I knew it was more than just dating.”

“You sound like you’re smiling.”  Haley giggled.

“I am.  My cheeks hurt actually.”  He laughed.

“I thought that would be awkward talking to you like that but, it’s not.”

“I know what you mean.”

“Ooh hold on a sec, Meg’s calling me from her room.  It sounds important.”

“Oh shit, did she hear you??”

“No nothing like that.  She just got home.”

“Oh good because you’re quite a vocal person in bed, and on the phone.”  He laughed at the quick giggle she let out.

“Hey!  Your sounds aren’t so bad either.  I may have to get you to make them again soon.”

“Tomorrow?”  JJ said standing up and yawning, “Go see what Meg needs, I need to get to bed, I’m feeling sleepy and really relaxed right now.”

“Okay tomorrow then.”  Haley agreed.  “I really have to go, she’s pretty insistent.”

“I understand.”  He grinned from ear to ear.  “Get going.  Sleep well Hale.”

“You too J, talk to you tomorrow.”

They hung up and he walked back to his bedroom with the happiest smile he’d had on his face in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond is neither of the Author's song. Nor do we take any credit or money for it.


End file.
